


Where do we go, from here ?

by Byeolna



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolna/pseuds/Byeolna
Summary: [Challenge de l'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]«- Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le seul à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête.»





	Where do we go, from here ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour, je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous présenter une petite fiction écrite dans le cadre du challenge d'été du Collectif Noname. Je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, je suis un peu perdue et je ne sais pas trop où je vais, mais j'espère cependant que cela vous plaira ! 
> 
> Avant de vous laisser avec le premier chapitre, je vais répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé : Dans vos lectures comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde", et pourquoi ? Je pense pouvoir répondre sans aucune hésitation qu'il s'agit de deux personnages de ce fandom, les frères Elric. Je lis beaucoup, j'ai probablement d'autres références, mais c'est la première qui me vient. C'est littéralement, eux, contre le reste du monde dans la quête de retrouver leurs corps, réparer leurs erreurs. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ce manga m'a touché peut-être plus que de raison, je l'ai lu très très jeune, à peine dix ans. Et il m'a appris tant de choses, en plus de me mettre une grosse claque. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**I**

Un instant, les yeux clos, il profita de la brise légère que lui conférait la fenêtre entre ouverte de son bureau. C'était doux, pour un mois d'octobre. À l'extérieur, les arbres laissaient doucement leurs verdures se teinter d'un agréable orangé et les fleurs perdaient lentement leurs pétales, estimant avoir terminé leur travail de l'année. Un changement lent, progressif, mais particulièrement bien accueillit par le jeune homme aux yeux clos face à son bureau. Les quelques rayons du soleil venaient frapper contre sa peau légèrement bronzée, tandis que d'une main gantée, il tenait le combiné de l'appareil tout contre son oreille. Sa main libre fit tournée à plusieurs reprises la plume argentée entre ses doigts.

 

« -Je n'en sais rien Al, peut-être d'ici un mois ou deux. J'essayerai d'être là pour les fêtes. »

 

Edward, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, laissa un discret soupir lui échapper, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la peine. Ses pupilles ambrées se rouvrirent, et il observa un instant la pièce qui lui servait de bureau depuis presque un an maintenant. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment personnel, en fait il ressemblait en tout point à tous ces cabinets présents dans l'immense bâtiment militaire. De lourdes bibliothèques en chênes tapissaient un mur sur toute sa longueur, un petit salon particulièrement confortable se trouvait au centre et, près des fenêtres au fond de la salle, le bureau face auquel il s'asseyait maintenant tous les jours. Seuls les quelques éléments recouvrant la surface du mobilier apportaient un peu de vie à ces lieux. Un cadre photo les représentant tous les trois alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants dans un coin, une tonne de paperasse pourtant bien entamée ça et là, ainsi que son ancienne montre d'alchimiste déposée avec soin juste au-dessus du premier tiroir. Encore aujourd'hui, celui que l'on appelait Fullmetal ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait été permis de la garder, mais il en était reconnaissant.

 

Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec le câble de l'appareil, enroulant ce dernier autours de son index d'un air particulièrement désintéresser. Après un temps, probablement celui qu'il fallait à son interlocuteur pour répondre, il reprit.

 

« -Je ne décide pas de mes congés, tu le sais.Vous n'avez qu'à passer, toi et Winry. […], C'est ça, passes-leur le bonjour de ma part. À bientôt. »

 

D'un geste las, il raccrocha le combiné sur son socle et joignit ses deux mains contre le mobilier. Quelques mèches blondes s'échappèrent de sa queue de cheval, encadrant son visage quelque peu fatigué des derniers jours. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que remplir tant de rapport serait plus épuisant que de participer activement à l'action d'une mission.

 

C'était étrange comme tout avait changé en si peu de temps. À l'époque où ils cherchaient à retrouver leurs corps, ils étaient si sûrs que tout irait pour le mieux une fois leur but atteint. Alors dans un sens, c'était bel et bien le cas. Edward ne pouvait-être plus heureux que de serrer son petit frère dans son corps de chaire lors des occasions où ils se voyaient. Mais le problème était justement là, ces dernières étaient trop rares sans qu'ils ne puissent vraiment l'expliquer. Le temps et les divers choix de l'un comme de l'autre avaient contribuer à instaurer une sorte de distance entre eux. La proximité les liant lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents s'était lentement effritée au profit de quelques coups de téléphone par mois. Alphonse voyageait beaucoup, découvrait le monde. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas sur la route, il rentrait à Resembool auprès de la douce blonde. Edward quand à lui, au moment de rendre sa montre et sa place au sein de l'armée, n'avait pu s'y résoudre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lui qui s'était tant battu, pour ne jamais être considéré comme un chien à la botte du l’État, était finalement resté dans les rangs, allant jusqu'à accepter de porter cet uniforme qu'il avait si longtemps rejeté. Une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était que pour un échange de bon procédé. Mustang l'avait aidé dans sa quête, à lui d'en faire de même et ainsi le voir grimper dans la hiérarchie. La vérité était cependant toute autre. Cette équipe, il s'y était attaché au fil du temps, il leur devait tellement. Même à ce bâtard de Colonel qui n'en était plus vraiment un aujourd'hui.

 

Alors pourquoi ne pas partir, maintenant que le brun était Führer ? Il n'était âgé que de vingt ans, il avait la vie devant lui pour découvrir le pays et bien plus encore. Mais non, il était toujours là, simple lieutenant avec quelques avantages, à remplir de la paperasse. Loin de l'impulsivité dont-il avait toujours fais preuve jusqu'à maintenant. La flamme ne s'était pas éteinte, le brasier avait simplement diminué jusqu'à finalement s'apaiser. Il avait grandis -dans tous les sens du terme-, mûrit aussi. Il voyait les choses sous un angle nouveau. Il réfléchissait avant d'agir, comprenant qu'il n'était plus le seul être impacté par ses décisions autrefois puériles. Il avait risqué tant de fois sa vie, sans même penser à ce que pourrait devenir Alphonse s'il venait à périr. En y repensant, il se trouvait parfois ridicule.

 

La luminosité de la pièce s'apaisait doucement, signe que le soleil déclinait à vue d’œil sur la ville. Le ciel avait prit cette délicate teinte rosée qu'il affectionnait parfois à contempler, lorsqu'il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler. Cependant, cette fois il ne s'y attarda pas, il n'avait pas l'envie de rester, simplement de rentrer dans son petit appartement au cœur de Central pour rejoindre ses draps chauds et douillets. Rassemblant grossièrement ses papiers, il les scella dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau avant de quitter ce dernier, contemplant une dernière fois avec une certaine nostalgie, le cadre immobile et attaqué par le temps. Le bois craquelait un peu, et les couleurs de la photo se ternissaient peu à peu. N'accordant pas plus de temps à ce qui ne pourrait de toute façon être retrouvé, Edward quitta la pièce et prit soin de la fermer à clef derrière lui. Un vieil automatisme du temps où il jouait encore avec sa vie. Les menaces semblaient pourtant lointaine, mais jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à baisser sa garde.

 

Dans les couloirs du bâtiment, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Quelques femmes de ménages s'activaient à nettoyer les lieux, lui adressant un sourire poli sur son passage. Deux hauts-gradés discutaient bien plus loin, les mains jointes derrières leurs dos dans une démarche guindée. Sur les murs, les fenêtres projetaient des ombres figées d'une teinte particulièrement sombre. L'endroit n'avait rien d’accueillant en cet instant, si tant est qu'il l'est un jour été. Ses bottes claquaient lourdement contre la moquette soigneusement déroulée, atténuant le son de sa démarche qui résonnait pourtant dans sa tête comme le cliquetis métallique de son automail. Durant son adolescence la désagréable sensation du métal froid avait disparu, par habitude sans doute. Aujourd'hui, elle ne cessait de se manifester, seul vestige de ses erreurs passées. Il y avait bien les souvenirs, mais il pouvait aisément les mettre de côté, oublier pour quelques heures. Ces membres d'aciers, eux, il ne pouvait au contraire s'en défaire.

 

Sur sa route, il vint à dépasser les locaux de Riza, et un doux sourire vint fleurir sur son visage. Discret, mais bel et bien présent. La jeune femme devait probablement avoir regagné son domicile à cette heure, retrouvant Havoc et l'adorable animal les accompagnant. Les deux soldats, une fois les tensions apaisées avaient finis par se rapprocher jusqu'à débuter une relation particulièrement stable. Et Edward ne pouvait en être qu'heureux pour eux, sincèrement. Jean avait récupéré l'usage de ses jambes une fois la guerre terminée et, quand bien même l'utilisation de la pierre ne l'enchantait guère, l'aîné des Elric n'en avait pas fait part. Cela serait bien égoïste de sa part, après avoir tant sacrifié pour réparer ce qu'il avait brisé. Lui non plus n'était pas irréprochable, loin de là même. Jamais il n'aurait pu reprocher au fumeur ce que lui même avait désiré durant tant d'années. Ce dernier, contre toutes attentes, n'avait pas émis le souhait de regagner l'armée. De ce qu'il en savait lors des rares fois où il se croisait, Jean continuait d'entretenir cette petite épicerie familiale. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, sa relation avec Hawkeye ne pouvait alors en rien être contesté par la hiérarchie. Quand bien même cette dernière était à présent dictée par ce bâtard de Colonel.

 

Tous, s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis au final. Chacun reprenait sa route, avec plus ou moins de difficultés et d'obstacles. Mais rien qui ne semblait insurmontable après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Falman semblait enfin s'être fait une place digne de son rang du côté de Briggs, Breda évoluait lentement sous les ordres du nouveau Führer, quant à Fuery, et bien Edward ne savait pas grand chose sur lui. Le jeune homme avait quitté l'armée peu à près ce qu'ils appelaient le D-day. Trop de souffrances sans doute, pour les épaules les plus frêles de l'équipe. Et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, personne n'en était sortit indemne et, le souvenir de Maes Hughes traversait encore les esprits de chacun.

 

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur la porte entre-ouverte au centre du dédale. Toujours gardés par deux soldats, droits et immobiles. Le bureau de Mustang se trouvait derrière le lourd battant de bois et de la lumière filtrait encore sous le jour prononcé. C'était étrange, dans ses souvenirs Roy n'avait jamais été un acharné du travail. Il avait beaucoup d'ambition, mettait tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de signatures ou d'autres documents diplomatiques, en général le Führer était le premier à partir. Et ce alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple Colonel. Edward était certain qu'il n'avait jamais lu l'un de ses rapports au complet, se contentant de rechercher entre les lignes la somme que coûterait la réparation de son passage. À cette époque, il avait tendance à se soucier trop peu des lieux qu'il détruisait, trop obnubilé par sa propre quête. Saluant d'un geste de la tête les deux braves hommes au garde à vous, Ed poussa la porte à l'aide de son bras.

 

La scène semblait tout bonnement irréelle à ses yeux. Le bâtard travaillait, il travaillait réellement, le dos voûté et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Quelques mèches brunes recouvrant son regard et lui barrant probablement la vue. Une bougie était allumée non loin de lui, éclairant plus efficacement les documents que ne pouvait le faire la luminosité extérieure déclinante. La cire venait lentement tâcher et durcir sur le mobilier sombre. Il n'y avait rien semblant pouvoir le distraire, pas même un téléphone sonnant et annonçant l'arrivée prochaine d'un énième rendez-vous galant. La bibliothèque, semblable à la sienne, semblait prendre lentement poussière, et le velours du canapé n'était même pas froissé. Si la solitude avait une odeur, elle empesterait probablement la pièce. À bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme s'avoua que cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas croisé l'ancien colonel. Quelques signes échangés au détour d'un couloir, une ou deux entrevues dans l'année mais il était vrai qu'alors même qu'Edward se donnait la peine de manger avec l'ancienne Team Mustang -pour ce qu'il en restait- au self, Roy restait tout bonnement invisible. C'était même à ce demander s'il était encore dans les quartiers, parfois.

 

Edward resta probablement un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant avec plus ou moins d'attention son supérieur. Du moins, assez longtemps pour que ce dernier se sente fixé avec plus moins d'intensité et daigne lui accorder un regard. L'ancien alchimiste aurait probablement préféré ne jamais croiser ces deux orbes profondes, tant leur vision lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Dans ses souvenirs, l'homme lui faisant face avait toujours cette étincelle au fond des yeux, brûlante d'ambition, d'envie, de vie. Tout en lui respirait autrefois la prestance, le charisme, quand bien même cela coûtait à Edward de l'avouer. Mustang avait toujours été une sorte de modèle pour lui, un exemple à suivre, quelqu'un d'imparfait mais qui se battait pour ce qui lui semblait être juste. Sans cela, jamais le blond ne se serait donné la peine de lui venir en aide à sa manière concernant son ascension au pouvoir. Toujours était-il qu'en face de lui, se trouvait un inconnu, une pâle copie de celui qu'il admirait autrefois. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant dans ses prunelles, la flamme s'était tout bonnement éteinte. Serait-ce des cernes, creusant ses joues pâles ? À moins que ce ne soit la maigreur apparente de ces dernières qui ne les fassent un peu plus ressortir.

 

« -Fullmetal, je peux quelque chose pour toi ? »

 

La question sembla enfin ramener le cadet à la réalité. Posée d'une voix traînante, la fatigue transpirant par chacun de ses pores. Son bras métallique retomba le long de son corps, et il accorda un simple signe de tête à son aîné. Il n'avait jamais été très à cheval sur le protocole, et si son tempérament s'était considérablement calmé, il se refusait encore au salut militaire traditionnel. Sa veste à la main, Edward pu sentir sur lui les regards des deux militaires toujours de part et d'autre de la lourde porte. Dans un tic nerveux il humecta ses lèvres, après tout il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, en cet instant.

 

« -Rien de particulier, je me disais simplement qu'il était tard. Vous devriez rentrer. 

-Comme tu peux le voir, la paperasse m'attends. Passes une bonne soirée, Edward.»

 

Et ce fut tout, Roy se remit au travail sans accorder plus de crédit au blond devant l'entrée, déconcertant ainsi ce dernier qui, passablement surprit par la tournure des événements, ne trouva rien à redire.

 


End file.
